Barney's Counting Round-Up!
'''Barney's Counting Round-Up '''is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It is released on June 22, 1997. Plot After Mr. Tenagain's numbers run away from him, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids help him get the numbers back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Kim *Booker T. Bookworm *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Having Fun Song #Silly Sounds #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Laugh #A Hunting We Will Go #It's a Great Day For Counting #Numbers, Numbers #Find The Numbers In Your House #The Library #Books are Fun #Pennies In My Pocket #Look At Me, I'm 3 #Number Limbo #Four Little Ducks Went Out One Day #Sally The Camel #Five Little Butterflies #Six Little Ducks That I Once New #The Fishing Song #The Ants Go Marching #Ten Little Fingers And Toes #This Old Man #One Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #The Wheels on the Bus #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *Hello, Goodbye *A Big Parade of Numbers *Silly Sounds *Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *After the song Silly Sounds, Mr. Tenagain pops out from the tree. *This marks the return of Mr. Tenagain since Having Tens of Fun!. *The video was filmed in December 31 1996 and produced in January 29, 1997. *After I Love You, BJ says "That was great". Then Baby Bop says "It sure was". BJ then says "Well, it's time for us to go home, Sissy". Then Baby Bop says "Okay". Then, BJ says "See ya later guys". Then, BJ and Baby Bop say bye to everybody, and leave and dissapear. Then, Carlos says "I guess it's time for us to go", then Tosha says "We had a great day for counting, Barney". Barney then says "We sure did. So, we brought the numbers back to Mr. Tenagain. We had a super-dee-duper time". Then the kids say "Bye" to Barney and then leave through the school door of the classroom. Then, we fade to the Barney doll. Then, it winks. *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" was also used in this video. *The musical arrangments used in Season 4. *The arrangments "Tick Tock Clock" were also used in this episode. *The musical arrangments for It's a Beautiful Day were also used in the custom video "Have Fun with Barney". *The musical arrangments for "The Having Fun Song" and "Six Little Ducks" were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Barney's Big Surprise". *When BJ says "Well, it's time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is taken from "Fun & Games", except it was pitched down to -1. *The music from "Barney's Halloween Party" (when BJ and Baby Bop leave the playground) is used when BJ and Baby Bop leave and dissapear. Then, the ending music from "Is Everybody Happy" is used when the kids say bye to Barney, then the Barney doll winks. *During the end credits, Hello, Goodbye is pitched down to -1, A Big Parade of Numbers is pitched up to Pitch +1, Silly Sounds is pitched down to -3 and the reprise of Hello, Goodbye is pitched down to Pitch -1. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is a mix of the one taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the one taken from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched). *Season 4's I Love You has the vocals from Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version (high-pitched for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, and the same speed as the Season 4 version). *After the song It's a Beautiful Day, Barney comes to life, and he talks to the kids that they are having fun. *This group (Tosha, Jason, Carlos, and Kim) also appeared in Barney's Sense Sational Day. *This is the first appearence of Booker T. Bookworm. *This is the third time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he is tangled on a rope by Baby Bop while they are playing a game named "Rope Spin". Baby Bop throws the jump rope, and BJ gets tangled in the jump rope, screams out "Oh, no! The rope's all tangled on me! Get it off me!", and falls. This is silimar to Three Wishes, when Barney gets tangled in the jump rope, and the Backyard Gang help him get the rope off, and get up. Then BJ says "Ohh, aye-yi-yi!" (Barney, Baby Bop, Tosha, Jason, Carlos, Kim and Mr. Tenagain, untagle BJ with the rope, and help him up). Then, BJ spins around faster while untangling the jumpe rope saying "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!". *When BJ screams while he is tangled on a rope, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick say "Man Ray!"), except it was pitched down to -2. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while he lays on the ground, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When BJ cries, BJ's cries are the same as Cartman's cries from the South Park episode "1%" (when Cartman's Peter Panda is injured and dead from the fire), except they are pitched up to +3. *When BJ yells "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" while the kids are untangling the jump rope, the sound clip is the same as "Barney Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *During a scene in which BJ is tangled by a rope, Dramatic Cue (b) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *During Sally The Camel, the same Sally Costume from Barney In Concert and Going Places! is used. *This is the thirteenth time where Time Lapse is used. It's when BJ gets tangled on the jump rope and falls down, and he also spins around faster while untangling the jump rope. Time Lapse is also used when Mr. Tenagain opens his box (where he keeps his 10 numbers), and run away. *The font for the end credits from "Camp Wannarunnaround", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Good Day, Good Night", "It's Time For Counting", "Barney In Outer Space" and "Barney's Halloween Party" was also used in this episode. *After the song A Big Parade of Numbers, Mr. Tenagain says oh my, oh my, how time it is. it's 10-o-clock, time for me to go. must catch the number ten city bus you know. Then, Barney says we can pretend to ride on a number ten city bus like Mr. Tenagain. Releases *June 22, 1997 *March 22, 1999 Previews 1997 Opening: *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney Safety Preview 1999 Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Frist Day Of School Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Kids For Character Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:2nd Era VHS Category:Season 4 VHS Category:Barney VHS Quotes Quote 1 *(after the Silly Sounds song) *Baby Bop: it's fun to hear lots of silly sounds around us. *Barney: that's right. *(Mr. Tenagain laughing) *BJ: what was that noise. *Baby Bop: well, it must be *(Mr. Tenagain popping out from the tree) *Mr. Tenagain: Surprise! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: It's Mr. Tenagain! *Barney: Hi, Mr. Tenagain. *Mr. Tenagain: It's good to see you again, Barney. Quote 2: *(after the game of rope spin, Baby Bop throws the jump rope) *Barney: Oh, BJ! look out! *(the jump rope lands on BJ) *BJ: Oh, no! The rope's all tangled on me! Get it off me! *Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids: (yelling) BJ! *BJ: WHOA! (falls and lands into the ground) *Mr. Tenagain: I wonder what happened to BJ. *Barney: Let's go see what happened to him. *(Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids run over to check on BJ( *BJ: (laying on the ground, groaning( Ohh, aye-yi-yi! Help! help! I can't get up. Help! *Barney: Are you okay BJ? *BJ: I got tangled the jump rope and i fell down on the ground. (cries with tears) *Mr. Tenagain: Don't worry BJ, we will help untangled the jump rope. *BJ: (still crying) *Barney: Don't cry BJ. *BJ: But, i'm still crying and trying to get untangled the jump rope. *Baby Bop: You can stop crying, BJ. *BJ: OK, Sissy. (stops crying and the tears go away) *Barney: Now let's take untangled BJ the jump rope. *Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids: OK. *(Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids hold the jump rope) *Barney: Are you ready. *Baby Bop, Mr, Tenagain, and the kids: Ready. *Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids: One for the money, two for the show, three and get ready, and here it goes! *BJ: (untangles the jump rope and spins around faster) Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Barney: We did it! we did untangled the jump rope on BJ! *BJ: Thanks, Barney for untangling the jump rope on me. *Barney: you're welcome BJ. Quote 3: *Mr. Tenagain: i wonder what's inside of my box. *(Mr. Tenagain opens his box and keeps his numbers) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids: Mr. Tenagain, look out! *(Mr. Tenagain runs away with his numbers and chases after it) *Barney: Mr. Tenagain, watch out! *(Mr. Tenagain's numbers are running away out of the playground) *Mr. Tenagain: Oh-No, i lost my numbers. if i lost my numbers, i will never get on the number ten city bus. and if i never get on the number ten city bus, i will miss my counting birthday party. *Barney: don't worry, Mr. Tenagain, we will find your numbers. *Mr. Tenagain: OK, Barney.